The Spider-Man Trilogy Showcase
The 24th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Spider-Ham / Peter Porker Supporting Characters * She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters * Commissioner George Stacy * New Avengers ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** American Son / Harry Osborn (flashback and main story) ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan (flashback and main story) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (cameo) ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * Taneleer Tivan, the Collector * Uatu the Watcher Villains * Grandmaster * Deadpool / Wade Wilson * Impossible Man * Mysterio Other Characters * Gwenpool / Gwen Poole (single appearance) Plot It all starts in the Cartoon Animal-based heroes’ dimension, where Spider-Ham is playing video games until he notices the audience in his home. He also mentions that we all that Spider-Man had been having so many all new all different adventures since the infamous reporter J. Jonah Jameson was arrested, he and his teammates have become independent heroes and called themselves the New Avengers and his beloved Mary Jane had become the fiery Phoenix Princess. And this adds: “But, you clearly don’t know all the things he’s also been through and a few truths you still wanna know.”. He then comes in his bedroom showing the “Spider-Man Trilogy Showcase”, a comic book with three untold stories about Spider-Man. "Fanboy Contest" Spider-Ham starts with the first story, which is about what amazing team up Spider-Man had with She-Hulk. The story starts in a city-sized Race Track, where Spider-Man and She-Hulk are summoned to participate in a race where Grandmaster has the two competing against rival Fourth Wall Breakers Deadpool and Impossible Man. The race starts with Deadpool and Impossible Man trying numerous ways to cheat in the race, which are significantly unsuccessful when Spider-Man and She-Hulk perform unpredictable Fourth Wall cartoonish tricks which only give them greater advantage in the race, resulting in the two heroes’ victory. Over Deadpool’s childish complains, Spider-Man suggests giving Deadpool and Impossible Man their “participation prize”, to which the two react very happy to hear. Spider-Man introduces them to a “very cheerful friend who wants to play”: Gwenpool, an alternate version of Gwen Stacy who holds an childish love obsession for the two anti-heroes, who are in turn too cowardly to return their feelings. As she chases them both away, Gwenpool also playfully exacts to smack them with a large hammer, irresponsibly wrecking the Game Show stage to Grandmaster’s panic and Spider-Man and She-Hulk’s amusement. "My First Partners" Spider-Ham continues with the second story, which is about the first time Spider-Man really started to learn teamwork: the day he met and teamed up with his two first superhero allies Black Cat and Firestar. The story is set six months prior to the series’ main events, on which Spider-Man and his companions fought against Mysterio, who was planning to zombify citizens and manipulate them into doing his dirty work. Commissioner Stacy was also present watching as the three young heroes worked well together. Right after Spider-Man, Black Cat and Firestar defeated the Master of Illusions and freed the zombified citizens of his control, Mysterio attempted to obliterate them with the power of a dark magic gem he had kept for himself, which backfired when it instead created an superdimensional portal to the Dark Dimension, home of Dormammu, and dragged Mysterio in there. Spider-Man and Commissioner Stacy were still sure he would return. "Watchers of Champions" Spider-Ham finishes with the third story, which is about what the Collector has been doing since he swore to Spider-Man he would stop collecting things from Earth and was instead interested in experiences, relationships, and connections with other people after witnessing Aunt May's dedication during the Contest of Champions. The story begins with the Collector sitting in his room watching Earth’s events from the distance. He has his attention drawn by Spider-Man enjoying himself with Phoenix Princess, making him ask himself: “How could such young man have the willpower to woo a powerful force like the Phoenix?”, to which Uatu the Watcher approaches him and tells him that it is not necessarily the entity, but the young woman who is bonded with it. The Collector is unsure of how Peter can still love Mary Jane despite the powerful fearsome being she had become. Uatu guides the Collector into a small trip on Earth and shows him that, despite aware of their significant others’ hard conditions, most of men do not leave them behind and would do everything for them, as Peter’s friend Harry Osborn had done for his beloved Liz Allan: a flashback scene plays in Midtown High, where Liz Allan was one of the many candidates of a Beauty Contest, which she won after showing her own model suit, which was so popular that it became the current uniform of High School’s cheerleaders. Despite being beloved by others, Liz was also about to be the bullying victim of a rival candidate who did not appreciate losing. But before the rival could harm Liz, Harry stood on her way and defended her, although he ended up injured instead. Right after he recovered from hospital, Liz thanked Harry for having been so very loyal and kind to her as he claimed she was worthy. The two eventually confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple. Scene shifts to the present, on which the Collector confesses that he know understands everything and vows to have more respect on the humans’ bonds with each other. Back in Peter Porker’s home, Spider-Ham finishes telling of Spider-Man’s adventures by reminding the audience that this is why Great Power will always come with Great Responsibility. Continuity Previous Episodes * The second segment of the episode tells about Spider-Man’s first team up with Black Cat and Firestar, which was referenced since their introduction in Swinging for a Friend, Part 2: New Avengers Assemble!. ** It is also explained how Mysterio had disappeared and met with Dormammu, as stated in Circus of Illusions. * The Collector is still observing other beings’ relationships as he promised to Spider-Man in Contest of Champions, Part 4. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Three-part Episodes